L'Homme au parapluie
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Petite fic centrée sur Mycroft, le frère aîné de Sherlock


Titre : L'homme au parapluie

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Fandom : BBC Sherlock

Rating : PG

Pairing : Aucun

Spoilers : Pour l'Étude en Rose.

Sherlock a toujours fait partie de mes priorités. Bien qu'il s'en défende, il reste mon frère et malgré son animosité à mon égard, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exercer ma vigilance.

Mais après tout, s'il était un peu plus raisonnable, je n'aurais pas besoin de le surveiller. Je suppose qu'il en est ainsi avec les esprits aussi brillants que le sien. Ils s'élèvent si haut qu'il faut un tiers pour leur maintenir les pieds sur Terre. Je crois que jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un négliger à ce point sa propre sécurité, surtout quand il est sur une affaire. Combien de sueurs froides il m'a causées, quand je le voyais traverser les rues sans regarder pour pourchasser un bandit, sur les moniteurs de surveillance ! Un enfant ! Un enfant inconscient. Heureusement que je n'ai pas son insouciance.

Et ces rapports de mes hommes postés près de chez lui... Les coups de feu dans le mur, les morceaux de cadavres qu'il subtilise à la morgue pour faire je ne sais quoi chez lui, ce Stradivarius qu'il massacre à toute heure du jour et de la nuit... Je m'arrachais les cheveux -métaphoriquement parlant, évidemment, un gentleman de ma classe se doit de rester maître de soi en toutes circonstances- en voyant que malgré tous mes efforts pour le lui faire comprendre, Sherlock n'arrivait pas à -ou ne voulait pas, ce qui est plus plausible- saisir que ce n'était pas là un comportement digne d'un adulte, mais il refusait toujours de m'écouter. Sans compter les autres problèmes... Je sais qu'il a fait des efforts de ce côté-là, mais ses crises d'ennui me font constamment craindre qu'il ne replonge dans ses anciennes amours -celles dont je me serais bien passé. Je fais fouiller son appartement régulièrement, j'ai fait reléguer ses dealers habituels aussi loin que je le pouvais, je me suis personnellement occupé, entre deux problèmes diplomatiques ou deux affaires d'État, de maintenir mon frère hors de ces dangereuses tentations, mais un fond d'angoisse restait tapi, quand le désœuvrement le prenait entre deux affaires. Et je savais que tant qu'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je ne serais jamais tranquille.

Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais je le jure devant Dieu, si jamais il lui arrivait le moindre malheur, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et Mère ne me le pardonnerait pas non plus. Sherlock a le sens des responsabilités aussi développé que l'amour de l'art cubique chez un sandwich au concombre, et ses caprices me font davantage penser à un bambin qu'à un trentenaire, mais c'est ainsi qu'il est, et ainsi que je l'ai toujours connu. Peu me chaut d'avoir le rôle du méchant, tant qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il va bien, il aura tout loisir de me détester autant qu'il voudra.

Autant dire que lorsque ce petit médecin blond rapatrié d'Afghanistan lui a été présenté, j'ai vu son arrivée comme un cadeau du ciel. D'une loyauté à faire pâlir de honte les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et en l'ayant connu seulement quelques heures. Le défendant bec et ongles sans savoir qui j'étais. Refusant la rétribution, pourtant considérable, que je lui offrais en échange de quelques informations. Dès ce moment, j'ai compris que c'était ENFIN un candidat valable pour servir d'assistant à mon frère. Et aussi de garde du corps. Et de nounou. Et de diplomate pour tempérer quelque peu ses échanges avec l' extérieur, surtout concernant la police. Je sais que le DI Lestrade ne manque pas d'intelligence et s'est plus ou moins accommodé de son caractère, mais ses collaborateurs n'ont pas son ouverture d'esprit et j'ai dans l'idée qu'avec le Dr Watson à ses côtés, Sherlock ne s'attirera plus aussi spontanément les insultes et autres propos fleuris dont l'aiment à l'agonir les sergents Donovan et Anderson. Bref, Watson semblait d'ores et déjà s'imposer comme le garde-fou indispensable dont Sherlock avait besoin pour rester dans les limites, et qui lui indiquerait quand il les dépasse.

Mes impressions favorables se sont confirmées juste après l'affaire du chauffeur de taxi, où j'ai appris qu'il avait abattu ce dangereux individu de sang-froid, après un parcours sans faute : il l'avait localisé grâce au portable de la victime, s'était rendu sur les lieux sans hésiter, l'avait cherché partout et n'avait tiré qu'en tout dernier recours, empêchant Sherlock d'avaler cette pilule de poison. Courageux, esprit d'initiative, sens moral, et surtout, surtout ! Il avait protégé mon frère. Il avait sauvé Sherlock.

Mon petit frère, tellement brillant, magnifique et insupportable.

Je pense que ce John Watson est enfin la personne que je recherchais depuis si longtemps pour veiller sur lui. Parce que deux mères-poules ne sont pas de trop pour un tel garnement !


End file.
